OS: Are you ready for it?
by allylicity
Summary: Les filles de Arrow, Flash et Sara se retrouvent et au détour d'une conversation, Sara Lance leur fait germer une idée en tête. Une sortie pour rendre dingue Oliver, Barry et les hommes qui se retrouveraient sur leur passage ! (Olicity)


**Are you ready for it? (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Les filles de Arrow, Flash et Sara se retrouvent et au détour d'une conversation, Sara Lance leur fait germer une idée en tête. Une sortie pour rendre dingue les garçons !**

 **Chers lecteurs un OS qui m'ait venu en écoutant la chanson 'Are you ready for it' de Taylor Swift. Un OS sexy que j'ai vraiment eu plaisir à écrire. J'ai hâte de voir vos reviews. :D**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tout le monde connaissait une période de calme et le mariage de Barry et Iris approchait. Felicity, Dinah, Iris, Caitlin et Sara discutaient dans le salon de Barry et Iris à Central City après le diner. Les garçons étaient partis au labo. Sara aurait voulu suivre mais elle profitait de la soirée.

 _« Enfin posée_ , dit-elle aux filles en trinquant.

 _\- Ça doit être bizarre de changer de dimension_ , dit Caitlin.

 _\- Pas plus que tout ce que j'ai pu voir de bizarre depuis le naufrage du Gambit._

La conversation s'orienta la moitié de la soirée sur les différentes missions que chacune avait pu vivre et puis Sara dit sur un ton léger :

 _\- Je propose qu'on ne parle plus de missions ce soir. Comment se passe vos vies amoureuses ?_

 _\- Oh tu sais entre les missions, William, la Mairie et ma start-up, Oliver et moi on se croise,_ commença par dire Felicity sur un ton un peu triste et pensif.

 _\- Pareil de mon côté_ , renchéri Iris _, avec Barry heureusement qu'on se voit le soir…_

 _\- Mais vous travaillez donc ça ne compte pas,_ lui fit remarquer Caitlin.

 _\- Et toi Caitlin, as-tu trouver quelqu'un ?_ demanda Sara curieuse.

Caitlin se renfonça dans le canapé.

 _\- Avec Frost qui fait partie de moi je ne préfère pas tenter quoi que ce soit._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda Dinah. Dis-toi que moi j'ai un cri hypersonique alors imagine si pendant que je le fais je cris !_

Tout le monde rigola et Dinah repris plus sérieusement.

 _\- On peut contrôler nos capacités, il ne faut pas que ça t'empêche de vivre._

 _\- Même si j'apprécie ce que tu viens de dire, je t'avoue qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de sortir._

 _\- Et toi Sara ?_ demanda Felicity. _Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?_

Sara fut pensive pendant une ou deux secondes. La vie de légende n'était pas de tout repos. Et elle voyait que ses amies ne prenaient pas non plus le temps de s'amuser. Elle se leva et prit une décision.

 _\- On va sortir ce soir ! On va s'habiller de façon très sexy et stylé et on va aller faire tourner des têtes._

Les filles la regardèrent d'un air ahuri, et Iris lui répondit en lui montrant sa bague de fiançailles :

 _\- Euh, je me marie dans moins d'un mois je te signale !_

 _\- Et moi j'ai Oliver, ajouta Felicity._

Sarah leur fit un sourire malicieux :

 _\- Et ben on va les faire venir les gars et vous allez leur faire griller les neurones ce soir ! Barry et Oliver vont être dingue de vous. Vous êtes prêtes à le faire ?_

Dinah rigola et tapa dans la main de Sara :

 _\- C'est bon pour moi !_

Caitlin mit du temps mais admettra qu'un peu d'amusement lui ferait du bien. Felicity et Iris acceptèrent. Sara s'en réjouissait.

 _\- Je contacte les garçons pour leur dire de nous rejoindre au Check mate dans deux heures._

 _\- Mais pour les tenues ?_ demanda Felicity soucieuse _. Je n'ai rien emmené de…très sexy, même la lingerie_ …dit-elle d'une mine piteuse.

 _\- On va aller à bord du Waverider, il y a des tenues pour tout le monde et ajustées à vos tailles en plus ! On va trop s'amuser. »_

Sara contacta des Oliver, Barry, Cisco et le reste assez étonné de son ordre d'aller au check mate. Elle avait fini la conversation par : _**vous allez en prendre pleins les yeux et j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour une nuit blanche.**_

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons (sauf Cisco qui avait décliné pour un rendez-vous inter dimensionnel avec Gypsie) étaient dans la boite de nuit où se déchainer toutes les passions. Ils s'étaient habiller en circonstance et se hâtèrent à la table que Sara avait réservé où ils furent conduits.

Pendant le temps d'attente, Oliver fut abordé deux trois fois par des filles très jeunes et vulgaires ne cherchant qu'un plan d'une nuit. Après avoir décliner une proposition très indécente, Barry lui rigola au nez.

 _« Eh ben, les affaires marchent !_

 _\- Super !_ répondit Oliver agacé _. Je ne sais pas ce que Sara prépare mais vivement qu'on parte d'ici._

L'attente dura encore un peu. Oliver se fit accosté par une autre fille. Une brunette très mignonne et habillé sobrement cette fois ci. Il y a des années il aurait proposé à cette fille de le suivre à l'hôtel, mais son cœur appartenait à sa belle It Girl depuis des années maintenant. Il commença à dire avec le sourire :

 _\- Ecoutez, vous êtes charmante et je suis sûr que pleins d'hommes doivent vous courir après mais je suis…_

Et d'un seul coup, Oliver s'arrêta, subjugué par l'arrivée des filles mais il n'en regardait qu'une seule. Il se détourna de la brunette qui lui lança un regard déçu avant de s'éloigner et détailla la magnifique blondinette qui arrivait avec Sara et les autres.

Felicity portait une cape noire lui couvrant les épaules et descendant jusqu'à ses jambes de rêves. Elle portait ne dessous une robe noire avec de petites touches dorées, assez courtes mais classe, soulignant ses formes juste là où il fallait. Des cuissardes noires en daim à talons vertigineux agrémentaient le tout. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade et son maquillage charbonneux finissait de la rende sexy.

Le reste des filles étaient habillées de la même manière, mais Caitlin avait préféré se vêtir d'une cape blanche, et tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Barry et Oliver sentirent leur désir monter d'un cran. Felicity souri et jeta un regard de braise à un Oliver complément en train d'imaginer toute sorte de choses salaces concernant celle qu'il aime.

Felicity continuait d'avancer dans la masse et Sara souri aussi et dit aux filles :

 _\- Je vous l'avais dit, ils sont raides dingues._

 _\- Merci Sara_ , dit Iris. _Tu es géniale !_

 _\- Excusez-moi, je vous trouve magnifique_ … lança un jeune homme fort séduisant mais très timide à l'It Girl.

Felicity le regarda et décida de faire patienter l'archer, qui voyant la scène, commençait à serrer les poings de jalousie.

 _\- Merci_ , répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

 _\- Vous voudriez venir danser avec moi ?_ proposa le jeune homme.

La blondinette fit un sourire entendu aux filles qui avaient envie de rire à la vue d'un Oliver bouillant de rage et commençant à s'avancer à travers la foule. Puis elle répondit en touchant le jeune homme intimidé sur l'épaule :

 _\- C'est une très belle proposition mais je rejoins mon petit ami_.

Le jeune homme s'excusa et partit un peu dépité. Sara lui susurra dans l'oreille :

 _\- Va retrouver ton homme. Il en crève d'envie._

Felicity lui sourit et dit aux filles sur un ton léger :

 _\- Bonne nuit les filles !_

Iris alla rejoindre un Barry émerveillé par sa beauté. Le reste des filles allèrent boire un verre à la table, les regards braqués sur elles.

L'informaticienne ne quittait pas des yeux un Oliver la fixant en mode prédateur tout en continuant de fendre la foule. Ils crurent l'un et l'autre que le chemin était interminable, puis ils se rencontrèrent au milieu de la piste de danse.

 _\- Tu es sexy et très jolie. J'ai cru que ce petit boutonneux allait tomber dans les pommes,_ dit l'archer en parlant du jeune homme qui avait accosté la belle blonde.

Ils se regardèrent intensément et la jeune femme dans un élan d'envie et de passion tendit la main à l'Oliver et l'incita à la suivre dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards. La musique pulsait à leurs oreilles mas ils n'en avaient que faire.

Une fois dans ce coin d'intimité, Felicity plaqua Oliver contre le mur et pressa son corps contre lui, le regard résolu. Elle caressa son visage et lui dit tout en continuant de faire glisser ses mains sur le torse puis sur l'intimité d'Oliver :

 _\- Profitons de cette soirée, es-tu prêt ?_

Oliver la plaqua à son tour contre le mur, faisant glisser les pans de la cape sur les côtés en caressant la peau délicate de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Je suis prêt depuis que je t'ai vu arriver._

Felicity souri et lui susurra à l'oreille :

 _\- Bon réponse monsieur Queen._

Sans attendre, le couple commença à se chauffer et Felicity commença à ouvrir la braguette d'Oliver qui était médusé par l'audace de sa belle. Elle s'agenouilla.

 _\- On va nous voir,_ commença un Oliver commençant à perdre les pédales au contact de la langue de Felicity sur son pénis.

Elle releva la tête d'un air salace et continua ses caresses buccales jusqu'à l'explosion de désir de l'homme qu'elle aime dans sa bouche. Oliver était à bout de souffle et la jeune femme se releva comme si de rien n'était.

 _\- La nuit ne fait que commencer et j'ai envie que tu me montres ce dont tu as pensé lorsque tu m'as vu dans le club._

Oliver reprit ses esprits et blottit la belle blonde contre lui en la regardant amoureusement, toujours à la façon d'un prédateur mais avec le sourire.

 _\- Si on fait tout ce que j'ai pensé à l'instant où je t'ai vu habillé comme ça, on n'est pas prêts de dormir._

 _\- Qui t'as dit que je voulais dormir ?_

L'archer embrassa fougueusement l'informaticienne et lui dit :

 _\- Bonne réponse Miss Smoak. »_

Les amoureux regardèrent leurs amis s'amuser et virent Sara qui les regardait avec un air satisfait. Honnêtement si Felicity ne serait pas avec Oliver et qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, elle l'aurait dragué. Elle avait réussi sa mission. Ils lui firent un signe comme quoi ils partaient et avancèrent main dans la main, faisant tourner les têtes des club bers.

La nuit serait sans fin et Oliver et Felicity se dévoileraient leurs désirs les plus inavouables plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'épuisement de leurs corps.

* * *

 _ **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? )**_


End file.
